Differences of Worlds
by Sickboy123
Summary: After Twilight accidentally brings him to Equestria, Lee must learn to trust his new so-called friends in order to get home. (Yes, I know how overused HiE is, but I've always wanted to write an mlp fanfic and it seemed like a good place to start"
1. Chapter 1

(_Authors note: the first chapter is kinda boring; chapter 2 is where the story takes off_)

It was a dark November night, Lee exited his dorm's building and was met with gust of freezing wind. He shuddered from the cold and zipped up his jacket. "This party better be worth walking through the cold" he thought. It was the first real party he had been invited to since he had arrived at college and he was pumped for it. When he arrived at his destination he was greeted by a room full of upperclassmen. His friend Tim immerged from the crowd and drunkenly blurted out "Lee! What's up dude!? Glad you could make it!" Lee smiled, fist-bumped Tim and joined the party. After a few hours Lee looked about the room, most people were gone. Lee thanked his hosts and left for his dorm. He took another route home through a section of woods to avoid running into any police, after all he was a bit tipsy. As he walked he couldn't stop thinking about the party. "That was the most fun I've ever had in one night" he said grinning. In the distance he observed a bright flash of light, and his curiosity got the best of him.

As he approached the site where he thought he saw the flash, he could smell smoke. "Is someone setting off fireworks?" He called into the night. No answer. He kept walking until he found something strange; the grass and leaves in front of him were burnt in a perfect circle about five yards in diameter, but that wasn't the strangest part. In the center of the circle was what appeared to be a small, lavender horse. It was laying on its side and wasn't moving. Lee stood there for minute, not sure what to make of it. "This is someone's pet" he thought. On its flank was what looked like a tattoo, Lee laughed "I bet this thing came from the circus, I might get a reward if I bring it in…" The equine groaned and started to get up. Lee then noticed something even more bizarre, it had a horn on its head. The moment it saw him it froze in place, both Lee and the miniature horse had looks of confusion written across their faces. The expression of confusion on the pony's face soon turned to fear. It took a deep breath then screamed, Lee staggered back and tripped. Panicked, the equine put a hoof to her forehead, as if she was trying to concentrate, the horn began to glow and an orb of light formed on the tip. The orb then rapidly expanded swallowing up both Lee and the pony.


	2. Chapter 2

For a brief moment in time, Lee felt dazed and weightless, the only thing he could see was white. When the moment ended he found himself falling, he hit the ground on his back. Lee immediately realized he was no longer in the woods, he was now in the middle of a field. "what the hell?!" he shouted. He struggled to get to his feet, feeling somewhat dizzy. "what… are you?" said a voice from behind him. Lee turned around to find the same pony as before. He slowly backed away

"don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" it spoke again.

"You can't be real…" Lee replied.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm real" The pony said with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you even talking?! Ponies lack the right vocal chords to formulate human speech!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'human' speech? wait a minute… You're a human aren't you!" She said with a smile forming across her face. "I've read all about your kind! Everypony, even Celestia thinks humans are just myths! I can't wait to see her reaction when I bring in a live one!"

Lee just stood there, his brain failing to compute what was standing before him. He then turned around and began walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?" she called out.

"To wake up from this dream, it was nice talking to you, but I must be going" Lee called back. She got up and trotted up next to him

"this isn't a dream, if you would just stop and listen for I minute I can explain everything"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it" Lee said increasing his pace.

She struggled to keep up with his long strides "Please listen! You're not in your own world anymore! Just come with me and we can sort everything out." At this point Lee broke into a run

"Wait! Please come back" she called desperately.

"keep away from me!"

She tried to pursue him, but his two long legs were much faster than her four short ones. He lost her in the cover of darkness and after he was sure she was gone he stopped to catch his breath. It was pitch black and cold, he knew wandering around in the dark would be a waste of time, so after a few minutes of searching he found a tree. At the base of which he sat down, a million thoughts going through his head. "This is just a dream man, it has to be…" he said to himself. He pulled his smart phone out of his pocket, the clock read five o'clock a.m. The adrenaline from his other-worldly encounter was dying down and he found he couldn't resist sleep.

He was awoken two hours later, not by a talking equine, but by the cold. Frost covered everything in a thin sheet of ice, including Lee. His head was pounding, "What a nightmare" he said rubbing his eyes. He stood up and bushed the frost off, "Where am I?" he thought as he surveyed the landscape. He saw a large red barn and hundreds of rows of apple trees in the distance, "Someone up there can probably point me in the right direction". He began his long walk to the barn. "I wish I brought a damn coat" he muttered rubbing his hands together. He dressed more for style than for warmth and now he was regretting it. Soon, he reached the bran, he glanced inside finding no one. He did however see several baskets full of big, red, apples. His stomach growled "These don't belong to you, don't even think about it" he thought. His stomach growled again "Ok, maybe just one…." He said reaching for the closest basket and grabbed a large apple from the top. He opened his mouth about to take a large bite when he heard a voice from behind him

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice sounded southern, female, and angry.

Lee quickly turned around, it was another pony. This one was orange, wearing a southern style hat, and had its head down as if it were about to charge.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?!" It repeated, sounding angrier than before.

"Oh god, there's another one!" Lee said stuttering

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson about stealin' you won't ever forget!" She threatened

Acting on instinct, Lee threw the apple as hard as he could at the equine, hitting her between the eyes, knocking her hat off. While she wiped apple fragments from her face Lee bolted away.

"GET BACK HERE!" she thundered and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee shot across the orchards with an angry pony not far behind. He felt something fall from his pocket and clatter on the ground, it was his phone. He immediately wanted to go back for it, but with the equine bearing down on him he cut his loss and kept going.

"Damn! I just bought that thing!" he thought.

"Get back here! I'm gonna kick the tar outta you!" it bellowed "Nopony throws an apple at me and gets away with it!"

Her threats made his adrenaline pump faster. He ran into the rows of trees in hopes of losing her. Lee zigzagged in-between the rows and eventually shook her off. He stopped for a breather and hid behind a thick tree, he could hear her searching for him.

"When I get my hooves on you, you'll be sorry!"

Desperate for an escape Lee franticly looked around. At the bottom of a hill he saw a wide, slow moving river with a log fallen across it. At this point Lee got an idea. He sprinted towards the river, she saw him and ran at full speed after him. He arrived at the river and quickly crossed the log. When he reached the other side he kicked the log into the water just as the pony reached the opposite river bank. She stopped dead in her tracks to avoid falling in. There was a moment of silence, and then Lee began to laugh "HA! That's right!" Lee gloated. Her face became red with anger.

"Get back over here ya two legged varmint!" She roared

"This 'two legged varmint' just threw an apple at your face AND got away with it!" Lee replied snickering.

Her face got even redder as Lee mocked her from across the river. After he was done poking fun, Lee turned around and began to walk away.

"COME BACK HERE!" she snarled.

"Make me!" Lee said with a wry grin and then disappeared into a patch of woods.

She stomped her hooves on the ground and returned to her farm. "What in tarnation was that thing?" she thought. As she walked she noticed something strange on the ground; it was Lee's phone. She examined it for a second, then picked it up with her teeth and continued walking.

A familiar voice said "Applejack! I need your help with something." The farmer pony looked up to see a lavender unicorn approaching her.

"Hey Twilight, what do you need?" she replied

"This is embarrassing, but you know that inter-dimensional spell that I could never do correctly?" The unicorn inquired.

"Yes" AJ answered

"Well, I was able to do it! I crossed over to another universe!" Twilight said proudly

"That's incredible Twi! But what's the problem?"

"I accidently brought back a creature from that universe" Twilight said somewhat embarrassed.

"Did it have two legs and run really fast?" AJ said with suspicion in her voice.

"Yes! Have you seen him?!" Twilight responded ecstatically

"I caught the varmint tryin' to steal apples, it pegged me in the face with one then booked it into the Everfree forest!" AJ mumbled

"He was able to out run you? Ponyville's fastest pony besides Dash? " Twilight giggled

"Don't remind me!" AJ answered, pulling her hat down over her eyes. "He also dropped this" She said giving the phone to Twilight

Twilight levitated the small black box, examining every detail. "He probably wants this back" she said putting the device into a saddle bag. "Anyway, I need your help catching him."

"You got it Twilight, me and him have some unfinished business" AJ growled


	4. Chapter 4

After his encounter with a furious equine, Lee was now facing his new reality; he no longer believed he was dreaming. He wandered aimlessly through the woods, not knowing what else to do.

"I've been abducted by a talking horse, I'm starving, and I probably have to sleep outside tonight… Can things get any worse?" He thought. A cold raindrop landed on his head, he looked up to see a drizzle had started to fall.

"Of course it can" he groaned.

A morbid thought entered Lee's mind; cold weather and rain might lead to hypothermia. He knew his light jacket wouldn't provide enough protection from the elements. An idea then popped into his head. As mist descended around him, Lee began gathering long branches. He then painstakingly built a small tent-like shack , similar to one he had seen on the show "Man vs. Wild". His feet stuck out of one end when he lay down inside. Lee shrugged "It will have to do…" He got out of his structure and admired his work.

"Not bad, not bad…" He remarked

"Now, time to make a fire" he said picking up two sticks.

Meanwhile, Twilight and AJ had begun to plan on how they were going to catch the human on the loose.

"I think a trap is the best method" Twilight said.

"I gotta agree, the varmint is too fast to catch on hoof"

"We can use this as bait" The lavender one levitated the phone out of her bag.

The two of them entered AJ's barn grabbing a net, rope and tent steaks before trotting towards the Everfree forest looking for a good place to set up.

"Hey Twi, what exactly are we dealing with?" AJ asked

"It's called a 'human'. Before yesterday, I thought they were just myths. I never thought I would have the opportunity to see real one." Twilight said enthusiastically

"What all can you tell me about this here 'human'?"

Twilight scratched her head "Well, my knowledge is limited, but I do know they are related to monkeys, they are social animals, and they have an IQ similar to ours."

"So this thing is really smart huh?" the Farmer inquired

"I assume so, he was able figure out how to escape both of us."

While the two ponies searched for him, Lee was hunched over an un-lit pile of camp fire wood, rubbing two sticks together trying to make fire. He had his jacket splayed out in order to keep the wood dry.

"If Bear Grylls can do it, so can I" He grunted

After thirty long minutes an ember formed, carefully he lowered the ember into the pile and soon a small fire how formed.

"Yes! I might actually make it through the night!" he cheered. "Now time to find some food"

Lee didn't realize it, but his fire's pillar of smoke could be seen for miles. Two ponies in particular witnessed the smoke.

"You think that's him?" AJ asked, gesturing toward the smoke

"It might be worth checking out" proposed Twilight

When the two arrived at the source of the smoke, they found an empty camp site.

"The fire is still burning, we must have just missed him!" AJ said, annoyed.

"Ok, we'll set up here" decided Twilight

They had just begun assembling their "human trap" when Lee returned from an unsuccessful food gathering trip. He saw them first and froze, then quietly backed away into bushes. The two ponies talked away, oblivious that their target was only twenty yards away listening to every word they said.

"Applejack, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course sugar cube, this is the same kind of trap I use to catch any other varmint, this trap is just a lot bigger."

"Remember; this is the only human in all of Equestria, so it's vital we keep him unharmed"

After tightening a few ropes and covering their ploy in leaves, the two retreated to a safe distance and began waiting for the human to show up. Their trap consisted of a series of ropes, a trip line and a large net with Lee's phone placed in the middle.

"Very clever" Lee thought.

Fog began to roll in and the rain started to pick up. Despite the fact his phone was useless here, Lee still wanted it back. Using the fog as cover, Lee crept closer to the trap up, then stood up. He knew they could see him now. Twilight and AJ looked on in anticipation, waiting for Lee to spring the net. Lee carefully stepped over the trip line and picked up his phone, he was relieved to see it still worked even after getting rained on. He then stepped back over the line, he could faintly hear the two ponies talking.

"Why hasn't the trap sprung?!" Twilight sharply whispered

"Quiet! I think he can hear us." AJ said

Lee pocketed his phone and was about to sprint away.

"He's gonna get away!" Aj warned

when Twilight emerged from her hiding place.

"We just want to talk" She pleaded

Lee kicked the leaves covering the trap away, reviling the net.

"Then why are you using this?" Lee said snappishly.

Twilight sighed. "Look, I'm your only hope of getting home, if you just calm down and come with me, we can figure this out."

Lee remained silent, he had a confused look on his face.

"Forget it Twi, there's no reasoning with this thing"

Lee looked up to see the same equine which chased him off before.

"You can get me out of this place?" Lee finally said to the unicorn.

"I can try" Twilight said optimistically.

"Try? You either can or you can't. Now, which is it!" Lee replied with a mix of fear and anger in his voice.

"CLAM. DOWN. There's a good chance I can get back to your world, but you have to trust me."

Lee sighed, "Alright, let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them walked through the rain in silence. They exited the forest and got on a cobble stone road.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Twilight, breaking the awkward silence.

Lee looked down at Twilight

"You can call me Lee, and you are?"

"Twilight Sparkle" The unicorn said with a smile. "and is my friend Applejack" She motioned to her companion, who in turn sneered at Lee and looked away.

"So…where are we going?" The human asked

"Back to my library, I can try and send you back home from there"

"Good, I want leave as soon as possible."

As the three walked, Lee kept noticing the farmer shooting him dirty looks and scowls.

"What's your problem?" Lee scoffed

"You know darn well what my problem is!" Aj spat back

"Oh…. right, sorry about pegging you in the face." Lee said and reached for his wallet. "Look, here's five bucks, I think that will be more than enough to cover the apple I stole" He handed her a few dollar bills.

"What is this?" AJ said examining the green paper.

"It's money…"

"Fascinating! Humans have their own currency system?" Twilight interjected

"yeah" Lee replied

"Well that's…. that's mighty thoughtful of you" AJ said, surprised the human had apologized. "But this money is no good here"

"I see" Lee put the cash and wallet away.

"listen Twilight, I gotta get back to the farm but it was nice seeing you." AJ said then turned to Lee, "It was nice making your acquaintance, Mr. Lee" AJ then trotted off to her farm after saying good bye.

The two continued to walk until they reached what looked like a small town. The rain slowly began to taper off as they entered the town. The streets were crowded and bustling, Lee stopped and gasped as he took his first look at the town's inhabitance.

"Wow…"

The residents of the town had a similar reaction, as all the residents were ponies. The busy street went completely silent as the two of them walked to the library. With all eyes focused on him, Lee had never felt so singled out in his life. The ponies in the street quickly moved aside as they walked by. Lee could hear whispers coming from the crowd, obviously about him.

"Twilight, can we PLEASE hurry up?" Lee insisted

"It's ok, we're almost there" She responded

Finally, they reached the Library. It was a huge, hollowed out tree, upon entering they were greeted by a small purple dragon.

"Hey Twilight! Did you find the huma-" He stopped talking when he saw Lee. The human looked down, an expression of amusement on his face.

"Spike, this is Lee. Lee this is Spike" Twilight said introducing the two

"uuummm, nice to meet you" The dragon said shyly.

"Yeah…." Was the only word Lee could muster up.

The human turned to the unicorn "Twilight, you said when we arrived at your Library you could send me home, let's get on with that."

"Of course, but before we do, could you answer a few of my questions?" Twilight said with a nervous smile.

Lee's face turned to a frown, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… YOU said when we got back here you would send me home. I never agreed to answer any of-"

Twilight cut Lee off. "Please understand, you are the scientific discovery of a lifetime! I will never get this chance again. I promise just a few questions and I will try to send you home"

Lee groaned "Ok, I'll make you a deal, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine"

Twilights face beamed upon hearing this "Excellent!"

The two sat down at the table. "Spike, I need you to write down everything he says" Spike quickly grabbed a quill, ink, and paper

"First question: What is your full name?"

"Leroy Fields, or Lee for short" The human responded, Spike quickly wrote the info down "My turn, how did I get here?" Lee asked

"Magic of course" Twilight said nonchalantly

"Magic? You are magic? Show me a magic trick" Lee said skeptically

Twilight lit up her horn and levitated a book towards her, Lee jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"My god… You really are magic!"

Twilight chucked a little "I'm a unicorn, what did you expect?"

"Next Question: Do you have any human artifacts with you, and if so could I see them"

Lee reached his pockets, withdrawing his keys, wallet, and phone. He then patted down his jacket pockets, finding his IPod and sunglasses. He lay the items down on the table and gave a brief explanation of each one. Twilight took particular interest in the money and phone Lee had.

"My turn, where am I?" The human asked

"Equestria, more specifically; Ponyville"

The questions were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" said Spike and hopped off his chair to answer it. As soon as he opened the door a blue Pegasus with a multi-colored mane rushed in.

"Twilight! I just talked to Applejack, she said you have a real, live human here. Is that true?" She said eagerly.

"Oh hey Rainbow, He's right here" Twilight said motioning to Lee.

The Pegasus quickly approached Lee, and began looking him over.

"Lee, this is my friend Rainbow Dash, Dash this is Lee"

"I thought you would be taller" Dash said with disappointment

"What do you mean taller?" Lee said, clearly offended

"It said in my comic book that humans were taller" Dash shrugged

Lee shook his head. "Twilight, I think we're about done here, I'd like to leave"

Twilight sighed "Fine, come on" and led him into the living room

"Wait, where are you going?" Said Dash

"Home" Lee said without skipping a beat

Twilight and Lee sat down in the middle of the room. She then began to concentrate, the same orb of light as before began to form at the tip of her horn. Lee waited in anticipation to be sent back. However the orb began to flicker, became dim, and eventually disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Inquired Lee

"This is a very complex spell, I was surprised I was able to do it the first time" Twilight said rubbing her forehead

"You CAN send me home, right?" Lee said nervously

"I… I'm not sure if I can or not" Twilight said with despair in her voice

"WHAT!?" the human exploded. "Am I stuck here?!"

The sudden shouting caused Twilight to step back, partly in fear.

"I promise I will get you get you home, but it might not be for a while"

"How long is a while?" The human said desperately

"A month at most" Twilight said sheepishly

At that moment Lee felt like he had just received a death sentence.

"A month? People are going to think I've gone missing! What am I going to tell my friends? What am I gonna tell my parents?! Do you have any idea how much school I'll miss?!" Lee said hopelessly

"Now is not the time to panic…" Twilight said

"No, now is the perfect time to panic! Every minute I spend here makes me doubt my sanity even more!" howled Lee

"HEY! Lighten up!" Called Dash, who had been watching from the side of the room.

Lee gave Dash a look of exasperation

"Don't tell me to lighten up! In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a li-" Twilight smacked Lee across the face with her hoof, Lee stumbled back in surprise.

"Will you calm down?! You're not helping anything!" She shouted

"I'm sorry" Lee rubbed his face "damn, that hurt"

"Listen, the spell I used to get you here was a spell of space and time." Twilight said and smiled

"I don't know what that means" said the human

Twilight sighed and said "It means I can send you back to your world at any recent point in time, it will be like you were never even gone! But you need to trust me"

Lee thought for a minute. "Ok, I trust you "

Twilights ears perked up "Really?" She said enthusiastically

"What choice do I have?"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry it takes so long to update, I've been buried in homework. From now on I'll try to publish once a week

~Sickboy

After telling Lee he was temporarily trapped in an alien world, Twilight showed him the library. She let him stay in a guest room located on the top floor. As Lee observed his new living arrangements, he noticed how small the bed was when compared to his bed back home.

"How am I to sleep on this? My feet will hang off the edge." He complained

"Sorry, it's the best I have" Twilight said

"Whatever" He sighed

Lee spent the next three days locked away in his room, only coming out for food and the restroom. On the third day Twilight knocked on his door, a disheveled and irritable Lee answered.

"What?" He groaned

"You've sulked in your room for three days." Twilight said

"What about it?" He said rubbing his eyes

"I think you should go outside and meet some of my friends, it might cheer you up" Twilight suggested

"You know what would REALLY cheer me up? Not being stuck in this world anymore" Lee said slightly mockingly

"I'm working on it, but in the mean time you should go out, I've already arranged for Dash and Applejack to show you around town."

"Alright, I'll get ready" Lee said unenthusiastically

Lee grabbed his shoes and jacket and went down stairs to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began lacing up his shoes. Spike sat down at the other side of the table.

"Good morning, Lee!" he said cheerfully

"Moring" Lee replied

"You want some breakfast?" The dragon offered

"No, I'm ok right now"

"Fine, more for me" Spike shrugged, and put a red gem stone the size of a baseball on the table.

Lee's eyes widened "Is that a giant ruby?" The human said

"It sure is!" The dragon said before taking a large bite out of the stone as if it were an apple. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that? Back home I could have sold that for a grand!" Lee said in disbelief

"It's delicious!" Spike said with a mouthful of crushed ruby.

Lee shook his head, he had never seen a gem that big, nor creature which ate them. Soon Lee heard a knock at the door, he already knew who it was. Spike opened the door, Dash and AJ entered.

"Yo Lee! You ready to meet some awesome new friends?" Dash said optimistically

"Sure" The human said and zipped up his jacket

"Glad to hear it partner! I know just who you should meet first" AJ said positively

The three walked outside, instantly every pony in the street stopped what they were doing to look at the two-legged creature roaming about. Lee pulled his shades out of his jacket and put them on to avoid eye contact.

"So, where are we off to?" Lee asked

"A place called sugar-cube corner, it's where you'll meet one of our friends" Dash said

As the three walked a small crowd had formed behind them, curious about the human. This made Lee uneasy, he felt as if he was in the freak-show. His sunglasses helped conceal his growing anxiety but did little to stop the inhabitance from staring.

"Hey guys, could we move along?" Lee insisted

"Why are you so jumpy?" AJ asked with a raised eye brow

"Humans get a little tense when they're being watched" He said out loud so the crowd of onlookers could hear. Upon hearing this the spectators slowly backed off. They soon came across what looked like a bakery. Upon entering the establishment they were greeted by a tall, lanky colt working behind the counter.

"So this is the human I've been hearing about!" He said welcoming.

"Hey Mr. Cake, is Pinky in?" Dash asked

"She's in the kitchen right now, she'll be out shortly, have a seat."

Lee pulled up a stool at a table, removed his shades and surveyed the bakery. It was empty, this relieved some of the tension.

"Can I get you some coffee? It's on the house" Mr. Cake offered

"I would actually love some coffee" Lee said

He brought out a tray with three mugs and a fresh pot of brew.

"Thank god they have caffeine here" Lee thought while sipping a cup. As he sat there, he didn't notice the pink pony which was slowly creeping up behind him. She took a deep breath and bellowed "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" at the top of her lungs. Lee almost fell out of his seat, he turned around to see a pink pony with a bright, shiny smile and fluffy hair. He also saw other ponies coming out of various hiding places.

"HI! I'm Pinky Pie! Twilight told me about you pouting in your room, so I threw a party for you! Were you surprised?! Were you?!" Pinky said energetically.

Stunned, Lee sat there for a second then said "Yeah, yeah I am"

"So are you gonna tell me your name?" She asked

"Name's Lee" He said "Thanks for the party"

"Well of course! I throw a party for all new arrivals!" She chirped

"Very nice" Nodded the human. He then turned around and resumed sipping his cup. Pinky came around to Lee's side of the table. Upon seeing his less-than-enthused face, Pinky frowned and said

"Why aren't you smiling? This is a party after all!"

Lee sighed "Aside from Spike, I am the only creature on two legs here. Believe me when I say; I feel a little out of place."

Pinky got up on a stool next to him. "Is that so? Well don't you worry, Lee! I am gonna make you feel welcome!" she said and shot him her most beaming smile.

"How so?" asked the human

Pinky grinned "Just you wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry About the wait!

~Sickboy

As the party at Sugar Cube Corner continued, Pinky, Dash and AJ sat at a table with Lee. Surrounding their table were various other ponies . The human was the center of attention, all party goers intently watched and listened. Pinkie did most of the talking, she was determined to make Lee feel accepted. Her initial attempts to reach out to him were met with short, one word answers. Back on earth, Lee was more social; he loved meeting new people especially when they were as friendly as Pinky was. In Equestria however, Lee remained silent and reserved, he found it difficult to talk to ponies the same way he would talk to a human. He simply couldn't shake the fact that they were "talking animals". Pinky wasn't discouraged by Lee's less-than-friendly attitude, she continued to toss questions at him.

"Do you have many friends back home?" She asked

"Yeah" Lee said looking at the ground

"Oh really? What are their names?" She said, kindly

Lee glanced up, he was about to tell Pinky to leave him alone, but then he saw a look on her face. She looked as if she was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Here, I'll show you" Lee withdrew his phone and scrolled through the photos. He selected a picture of him standing with a group of friends. He pointed out people in the picture

"That's Tim, we've been friends since high school" He said zooming in on his friend's picture

"That's my friend Wade, I met him my freshman year" He said pointing out another person in the photo.

The ponies surrounding the table huddled closer, amazed by the piece of human technology. As Lee told of his earthly companions, Pinky listened contently; she had successfully gotten Lee to open up. She knew as soon as he was done explaining his friends to her, he would become the same quiet, reserved anti-socialite as before. Lee put his phone down and leaned back in his chair. In attempts to keep the conversation going, Pinky tossed another question at Lee.

"What do humans do for fun?" She asked

"Depends on the human you ask" He replied

"Ok, what do YOU do for fun?"

Lee thought for a minute, then said "I chill with friends, read, sometimes write…"

"Anything else?" Pinky said with a most beaming smile, trying to get Lee to open up again.

Her attempt was met with a sigh and a null face "Listen kid, I appreciate you and you friends trying to make me feel welcome with the party and everything, I really do. But truth be told I'm really not in a talking mood right now." He got up off the chair "I'm going for a walk, tell Twilight I'll be back in an hour" Lee said, and began walking to the door.

"Hold up, don't you want to meet our other friends" Dash protested

Lee glanced over his shoulder, "Maybe later" he said and exited the bakery.

Dash was about to go after him but Applejack intervened. "Let him go, I think he just needs some time to himself"

"He spent the last three days holed up in his room, I think he's had enough time" Dash huffed

"Accordin' to Twilight, he was literally ripped from his world and thrown into ours; I don't expect him to warm up to us any time soon" AJ explained

"Don't worry, I got him to talk once, I can do it again" Pinky said hopefully

On his way out, Lee bumped into three fillies. Upon seeing him for the first time, a small unicorn looked up and gasped, then blurted out: "Applebloom, Sootaloo look! It's the human! The rumors really are true!"

"He's supposed to taller" A young Pegasus said disappointedly.

Lee face-palmed, "If one more pony tells me I need to be taller…" he thought . Before he knew it, the three began pelting him with questions;

"Where did you come from?"

"Do humans have magic?"

"Why do you walk on your hind legs?"

"Can't talk right now, there's somewhere I gotta be" Lee said before they could ask any more, and quickly walked away. The three fillies closely followed

"Can we come with you?" A little earth pony asked

"Nope, human business, you wouldn't understand" Lee said and increased his pace.

Lee walked through the streets alone, he knew everypony was watching him but he did his best to ignore it. Even so, the stares made him nervous. As he walked, he noticed how similar this world was compared to his, it reminded him of his hometown, the only thing missing was other people.

He walked out of town and into the country side. When he thought he was out of sight, he stopped and leaned against a tree. The tension he developed in town slowly dissipated, mainly because he was alone. Or so he thought, a nearby bush made a rustling noise. Lee looked over, the bush moved.

"Is someone there?" Lee said suspiciously

There was no response, but Lee wasn't satisfied. He walked over and lightly kicked the bush. Upon kicking it, he heard a muffled grunt from inside. He pulled the cover aside, revealing the three small fillies from before, looking up at him.

"Were you following me?" He said

"No! We were just uummm, hanging out in this bush" Scootaloo said, trying to avoid suspicion

"It's rude to spy on humans, especially when you make it obvious" Lee scoffed

"No! Really! We weren't" she insisted

"You're bad at lying. Stop following me" he said and with that Lee let go of the bush and walked off, he could hear the three arguing.

"See Scootaloo, I told you he could hear us!" one accused

"Oh please! You're the one who kept moving, Applebloom!" another spat back

Lee shook his head and kept walking. He hiked back into some woods; he came across his old campsite from when he first arrived. He chuckled, "I guess living at the library beats living out here." He thought. He then heard hoof steps coming from behind him,

"Can I please have a moment's peace?" He thought and turned around "I told you not to follow-" Lee stopped when he saw the tall, dark, alicorn mare standing before him.

"Hello Leroy" she said. "My name is Princess Luna, Twilight told my sister and I about your arrival"

"What do you want?" The human asked

"I just want to talk, I know you've had a little trouble fitting in" She said calmly

"That's an understatement" Lee snorted

"You and I are not so different" Luna described

Lee gave her a skeptical look

"I mean in terms of social standing" She explained

"How so?" asked Lee

"I know how it feels to be singled out, the last time I was in Ponyville, ponies were too scared to even talk to me." Luna said, somewhat self-conscious

"It's not that they are afraid of me, it's almost the opposite. They won't stop staring , I feel like a freak here" Lee explained

"That's understandable. However, I haven't seen a human in Equestria for almost two thousand years, you are a living legend! That's why so many have taken an interest in you, Leroy." Luan said compassionately

"I'd rather not be a legend, I'd much rather be home" Lee protested

"I have faith in Twilight, she will get you home, I know she will. While you are here though, I suggest you improve your attitude. Who knows, it might help you fit in" She said winking.

Lee scratched his head, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Think about what I said. Until next time, farewell Leroy" She said, then spread her wings and took off.

"Hey Luna" Lee called after her

She looked down "Yes?"

"Thanks" Lee nodded

Luna smiled and flew off. Lee turned toward Ponyville and began his trek back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I recommend checking out the other story I stared._

Lee walked out of the woods, he was deep in thought. He began to wonder what would have happed to Twilight had he not found her back on Earth. She would be under the same stress he was here. He realized she would probably be captured by earthly scientists for research and questioning. Lee shook off this morbid thought as he entered Ponyville. The sun was setting and the streets were relatively deserted. He thought about what Luna said, how he was a "Living legend." He fully understood why he kept receiving the attention that he did.

Soon, he neared the library, upon entering he found Twilight waiting for him at the door. He could tell by her expression she was angry.

"We need to talk" She said glaring at him

"What about?" Lee replied, realizing he was in trouble

"Rainbow Dash said you ditched them, what was that about?" Twilight demanded

"I uh, I…" Lee stuttered

"You what?" Twilight said, cutting him off

"I…I…" Lee's brain was racing for an excuse but it failed to come up with one.

"Do you have any idea how rude that was? Dash, Applejack and Pinky all took time out of their day just for you, and you ditch them?! That behavior may be tolerated by other humans, but NOT by ponies. Understand?" Twilight stated

"It's not tolerated by humans" Lee finally said

"Then why did you ditch them?!" Twilight burst

Lee thought for a second, then said "I…I don't know"

Twilight sighed "Tomorrow you'll apologize, to all of them. Don't do it again"

"Ok ok" Lee felt like a kid again, being scolded.

The next day came sooner than Lee would have it liked to. It was five o'clock in the morning when Twilight came knocking on his door.

"Lee! Time to get up!"

Lee groaned and walked to the door. "Is there a reason you're waking me up at this un-godly hour?" He said, half asleep.

"As part of your apology, you will help Applejack around her farm for half an hour." Twilight explained

"I never agreed to that! It's too damn early for work" Lee complained. He closed the door but Twilight used her magic to open it again.

"UP! Now! Or I'll have Pinky come in here and wake you up for me" She threatened

Upon hearing this, Lee shot out of bed. The last thing he wanted was a wakeup call from Pinky. After getting dressed Lee was out the door and was being escorted by Spike to the Apple farm.

"Boy does she have some work cut out for you" He snickered

"Don't remind me" Lee muttered

Applejack was waiting for him at the front gate. "I'll take him from her Spike" AJ said. She looked at Lee, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" he said, still half asleep.

"Good! Now don't you go running off this time" She teased

"Yeah Yeah, what do you need done?"

AJ took Lee to the lower level of the barn, inside was hay bales strewn about the floor.

"You stack these bales up and we'll be square, understand?"

"You got it" Lee said

AJ looked at him in surprise, she was expecting Lee to object and refuse to work, but low and behold, the human got right to it. She was also shocked at how fast he could work.

"You strike me as a city boy, but you work someone raised in the country. Did you grow up on a farm?" AJ inquired, expecting Lee to shoot her question down.

"I grew up in the city, but I always spent my summers working on a farm" He replied while organizing the bales.

AJ was stunned, until now only Pinky was able to get the stubborn human to open up to others. She smiled "Looks like you're a regular farm boy"

Lee glanced up at her and cracked a grin "Farm work is good money, especially for a poor college kid" he said before getting back to work.

"Can I ask you a question?" Applejack said

"Sure" the human said, dusting himself off

"Why did you throw the apple at me when we first met?"

Lee sighed "Are you still mad about that?"

"Not since you apologized, I'm just curious about why you were so afraid of me and Twilight when you first got here"

"Because, where I come from, there is no such thing as a talking animal" Lee explained

"We're 'animals' to you?" AJ said, somewhat offended

"I didn't mean it like that." Lee clarified "I mean ponies exist in my world, but none of them talk, can use magic or can fly for that matter. That's why I was so freaked out when I got here. "

Applejack then developed a new understanding of the human. Lee finished the work shortly after, he turned to AJ "anything else?" He asked

"Nope, you're free" She winked "But if you'd like, we could go meet two of my good friends sometime this afternoon"

"Sounds good, I'll be at the library, let me know when you're ready" He said before heading back. On his way through town he encountered a crowd of onlookers. However he didn't get anxious like he did before. Instead he turned around and jokingly said; "Keep staring, I might do a trick" A few chuckles sounded throughout the crowd. Lee turned back around, smirking. He slipped inside the library, Twilight was busy reading in her study and Spike was restocking the book shelves. The farm work had taken more out of him than he expected. He sat down at the table, leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the tabletop. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. He was awoken a few hours later by Twilight

"Get your feet off the table!" She screeched. Lee fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Damn, just tell me next time!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Hehe, sorry. Anyway Rainbow, Pinky and Applejack are here to see you." She motioned to the door. "I expect you to be on your best behavior." Twilight warned

"Yes mother" Lee said sarcastically

Lee met with Pinky, AJ, and Dash. AJ and Pinky gave him a welcoming smile but Dash gave him a skeptical look.

"You gonna walk off again?" Dash said cynically

"About that…" Lee said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about… well, ditching you the other day. I don't know why I did it, I guess I was just in a bad state of mind. Anyway, if you guys are willing to take me, I'd love to go meet your other friends." He explained

Pinky exploded in joyous energy. "I just knew he'd come around!" She cried, bouncing up and down. Dash and AJ smiled.

"It's ok dude, we've all had those days" Dash said, giving him a soft punch to the shoulder.

The four of them walked through town, Lee knew eveypony he passed was staring but for some reason he didn't care anymore. Pinky noticed how the human was walking more confidently and said;

"There's something different about you, I don't know what it is but I like it!"

"On my walk yesterday I had a conversation with a very wise mare. She told me why I stood out so much, now I think I have a better understanding of you pony folk." The human described.

They soon reached their destination, it was a fancy looking building. Upon entering, Lee noticed a series of pony-figurines, all wearing suits and dresses, made to fit equines. Hunched over a sewing machine was a white unicorn mare with a stylish looking mane. She was intently focused on her work; she didn't notice the four walk in.

"Rarity, there's someone here to meet you!" Pinky chimed

"Be with you in a minute dear, I'm in the zone." She said, not looking up

After finishing a patterned on a dress she glanced up.

"Alright, now who has come to visit me?" She said. She gasped when she saw Lee for the first time.

"What's up" He greeted


End file.
